Lotta Schelin
Charlotta Eva "Lotta" Schelin (born 27 February 1984) is a Swedish footballer who currently plays for Olympique Lyonof the Division 1 Féminine. She plays as a striker and is a member of the Sweden national team, having made her debut in 2004. Schelin's height, strength, and offensive technique has led to former Denmark national team manager Peter Bondecomparing her to fellow Swede Zlatan Ibrahimović.[1] She credits her older sister and former teammate, Camilla Schelin, as well as Tina Nordlund, as important role models for her. Schelin featured in the Sveriges Television documentary television series The Other Sport from 2013. Biography Early career Schelin grew up in Kållered outside Gothenburg and began to play football for Kållereds SK along with her sister, Camilla.[2] She has also played for Mölnlycke IF. Schelin was also adept at such sports as table-tennis, track and field, andsnowboarding before opting to focus on football full-time. As a teenager, she developed problems with her spine and was advised to stop playing the sport. Schelin went through intensive strength training and recovered by the time she turned 17.[3] Club career In 2001, when she was 17 years old, Schelin made her debut in the Damallsvenskan for Landvetter FC, now known asGöteborg FC. She played in over 100 league matches with the club establishing herself as one of the club's most prominent players. After an injury in August 2002, she was out of the league for almost a year and a half returning in June 2003. In 2004 Schelin was named Breakthrough Player of the Year after netting 14 goals in 15 games for Göteborg FC.[4] Despite offers from other Damallsvenskan clubs, Schelin opted to stay in her hometown. After the re-branding and re-launch of the new United States-based league, Women's Professional Soccer, Schelin declared that she would be interested in playing in the league. However, after the 2008 Summer Olympics, Schelin announced that she would be joining Division 1 Féminine club Olympique Lyonnais in France. Upon signing her contract, it was speculated that Schelin would be earning over 1 million kr ($160,000 USD) per year.[5] On 24 September 2008, Schelin was drafted by the Saint Louis Athletica in the 2008 WPS International Draft. She later declined the chance to join the club citing her contract with Lyon as the primary reason.[6] She scored Lyon's 1000th goal in Division 1 Féminine football in a home match against Rodez on 16 November 2014. Club statistics As of 9 May 2015 International career Playing for Sweden in April 2013 Schelin made her national team debut for Sweden on 16 March 2004; a 3–0 Algarve Cup defeat to France.[8] She later represented her nation at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens. The following year, Schelin endured injuries to the groin and hamstring, which required extensive rest. In 2006, Schelin was a key player in the 2006 edition of the Algarve Cup; leading Sweden to a respectable third-place finish. She scored the only goal in the bronze medal victory over France. For her efforts, Schelin was awarded the Diamond Ball as the country's best female football player. That same year, she was named the Forward of the Year in the Damallsvenskan. Schelin's success made her a huge face in her country and she was rewarded when she was selected to attend the 2007 FIFA Women's World Cup draw in China on behalf ofSweden. Schelin's goal against Germany in October 2014's 2–1 home friendly defeat by Germany was her 73rd goal for Sweden, which broke the national record previously set by Hanna Ljungberg.[9] Awards/Honours Schelin receiving Diamantbollen in November 2006 Individual *152 caps for Sweden National Team *80 goals for Sweden *2004: Sweden Breakthrough Player of the Year *2005: Played in UEFA Women's European Championship *2006: Diamantbollen Winner,[10] Forward of the Year, Won the Swedish Premier Division, MVP ofKopparbergs/Göteborg FC. *2007: Played in FIFA Women's World Cup *2007: Most goals scored in Damallsvenskan: 26 *2007: Fifa's World Team of the year *2008: Played in 2008 Summer Olympics *2009: Played in UEFA Women's European Championship *2011: Played in FIFA Women's World Cup *2011: FIFA Women's World Cup All Star Team *2011: Diamantbollen Winner, Forward of the Year *2012: Played in the 2012 Summer Olympics *2012: Diamantbollen Winner *2013: Best player in France *2013: Topscorer in the French League *2013: Played in UEFA Women's European Championship *2013: Golden Boot Winner UEFA Women's European Championship *2013: Diamantbollen Winner, Forward of the Year *2014: Topscorer for Sweden (record noticed with 73 goals) throughout the years.[11] *2014: Diamantbollen Winner, Forward of the Year *2015: Topscorer in the French League Club ;Lyon *Division 1 Féminine (7): 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15 *Coupe de France Féminine: 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15 *UEFA Women's Champions League: 2010–11, 2011–12 *International Women's Club Championship: 2012 Country ;Sweden *Bronze at the FIFA Women's World Cup 2011 *Bronze at the UEFA Women's Euro 2013 Category:1984 births